


A Little Adrenaline

by Arleneisme



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adrenaline, Caring, Doctor Who Feels, Eleventh Doctor Era, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Making Love, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Passion, Prompt Fill, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Sex in a TARDIS, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arleneisme/pseuds/Arleneisme
Summary: “Doctor…” You murmur feeling his body shift back in response to your words, looking up you meet his contemplative gaze. A smile spreads across your face, “Thank goodness for adrenaline.” Looking puzzled his eyes almost seem puppy like generating a laugh from you, “Because I don’t think I could stand you dancing around your feelings for me another moment longer.” Sighing in relief he kisses you deeply and envelops your body with his once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend of mine. I would love to hear your thoughts, comments and kudos are appreciated! Enjoy! :)

The TARDIS door swung open, slamming against the adjacent wall with a loud thud. Promptly following the assault on the door the Doctor bustles inside. A flurry of limbs waving wildly as he babbled apologies because he didn’t realize adjusting a bow tie meant threatening the queen’s life on this planet.

Shoving you behind him you peek over his shoulder to see the hoards of angry blue aliens thundering up the manicured green hill towards you. All their weapons drawn, ready to take action and ready to kill. Screaming, wailing and crying a foreign language the TARDIS was translating; unfortunately at that current moment in time you didn’t care what was being said as your heartbeat thrummed in your ears.

In the nick of time the Doctor slammed the door shut exhaling loudly and leaning his back against the door huffing, “WELL! _That_ was a close one…” The Doctor’s sigh of relief was punctuated by the sound of hundreds of arrows ‘thunking’ one after the other against the wood of the TARDIS. Startling him into a stiff standing position, his shoulders tensed so tightly you thought his head might pop off.

Blushing, his eyes flicked to yours then back down towards the ground. Awkwardly running his hand through his slicked back hair he began to bustle past your stunned form, hopping forward and bounding up the stairs. The sound of his black oxford boots across the metal grate floor reverberated off the high metallic ceilings.

Clapping his hands in excitement and rubbing them together he began to jabber, “Where to now?! I know so, so, so many WONDERFUL places, planets, times, eras…people! Absolutely _magnificent_ people to show you! Did I ever tell you about the time I started a band with Ludwig van Beethoven and David Bowie? You could imagine the shock on Beethoven’s face when he saw how ridiculously dressed Bowie was… Or maybe it was because we materialized out of thin air in his _bathroom_. But anyway! Bowie said to me….”

Still in shock you shifted your body, gaze following him as he twirled around the console pulling levers, flipping switches and pushing buttons. His mouth was moving but you couldn’t hear what he was saying as adrenaline coursed through your veins.

Slowly, the world started to come back into focus as you desperately tried to grasp exactly what was going on. Surprised by how dry your mouth was you hoarsely tried to grab his attention, “Doctor….” Sadly, he couldn’t hear you over his rambling, licking your lips you tried again, “Doctor!” Still nothing, at this point his back was to you typing in the coordinates of your next misadventure. Drawing in a deep breath you tried one more time…

“DOCTOR!!!” You hollered so loud you even scared yourself.

Being startled by your yell he spun on his heel in a panic, rushing down the stairs to you his mouth going a million miles an hour. “What is it? What’s wrong? Did you get hit? Are you bleeding?” Quickly snatching his sonic from inside his jacket pocket he began scanning you continuing his interrogation, “Are you hurt? Where is the pain? Are you seeing any green flashing orbs? No?” In a flurry his hands searched for any sign of injury, opening your eyes wide and checking your pupils.

At this point you began to feel annoyed but found the concern he was showing quiet endearing. Feeling flustered you reach up pressing your pointer finger firmly against his moving lips mid sentence shushing him. Smirking at him you try to stifle a giggle when you notice his eyes widen at the sudden contact and his cheeks slowly begin to tint pink.

Tilting your head staring intently at him you gently close his mouth that still hung agape in stunned silence. Giving him a gentle pat on his chest you chuckle, “Doctor I am fine, no bumps, no bruises, no blood, just a little shocked is all.” Looking down at you kindly his features begin to soften and he speaks again, more slowly this time.

“I’m sorry…” he exhaled, “I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Not on my watch… I could never forgive myself if…if…” Trailing off he furrowed his brows and turned his head looking away as he desperately tried not to meet your gaze.

Tenderly you cradled his head in your hands and encouraged him to look at you once more. “If what Doctor?” Your words come out quieter than you anticipated as you caught a glimpse of the wounded ‘doe like’ look in his eyes. The presence of which you had never noticed before it was a look of fear and heartbreak.

As he began to speak again you could sense his apprehension. “I could never forgive myself if I lost you. I _cant_ loose you… It has been so long since I have felt this way. Before… I felt so lost I almost forgot what it was like and then I met you…and…and…” he stammered in an air of defeat.

Pausing for a moment he closed his eyes and leaned forward drawing you closer to him. The distance between you became so minuscule you felt the sensation of his dual hearts hammer against his chest. Mirroring your actions he cupped your face, caressing your smooth cheeks with his thumbs.

The silence was becoming deafening and just as you were about to open your mouth he angled his head down and softly leaned his forehead on yours. The dark locks that slipped from his slicked back hair tickled your skin and finally he uttered, “You taught me how to love again.”

Never in the infinite amount of time and space did you ever fathom that the Doctor would be in love with you. This beautiful, intelligent and kind person who gave so much of himself to those around him loved you, a simple girl he bumped into on the street one day. Thoughts and feelings surged through you carried by the pumping of your heart.

At that pivotal moment you knew that you loved him back and before he could move away you tipped your head back gingerly pressing your lips against his. The console room seemed to wash away as he returned your kiss deepening it tentatively. Relief washed over you at his immediate response, crashing over your senses in a wave of bliss. Mouths moving slowly against one another your kisses became more heated, fervently his hands roamed your body.The awkward movements that you had become so accustomed to deteriorated leaving the actions of a skilled lover in its wake.

Pulling away he faced you, leaving your body screaming at the lack of contact that it had been enjoying. Intently staring into your eyes you could sense there was something else he wanted to say. Fidgeting silently with the strap of his burgundy suspender you waited patiently for him to speak. In anticipation he bit his lower lip softly finally he spoke in a low voice, “Do you want this? I mean…" pausing to lick his lips he continued, "Do you want me?”

In all of your life on earth you knew that was the easiest question that anybody had every asked you. Shyly you smiled at him, “Oh Doctor. More than you will ever know…I have wanted every piece of you from the moment our paths crossed.” That was all he needed to hear, passion devoured you as he brought your mouths clashing together.

Moving backward he lead the way bringing you up the stairs with him until you were leaned up against the console. Slipping underneath his eggplant colored tweed coat your hands danced up to his shoulders and began pushing the heavy material off. Granting you access he removed his hands from your waist and let it fall to the floor.

Quickly, your hands flew to the front of his vest undoing the buttons, once it was unfastened he stepped back and pulled it off. Hooking each of his thumbs under his suspenders he discarded them from his shoulders. Lifting you up he settled your ass on the edge of the console interface nudging your thighs apart with his leg inserting himself between them.

Skilled hands slid their way up your hips toying with the hem of your black cotton t-shirt. Bunching it in his hands you felt the material slide slowly up your body so slowly you could swear you felt every single fiber. Pulling it over your head he turned his attention to kissing your neck, grazing the tip over his nose across your collarbone.

Shuddering, you drew your shoulder up causing your black bra strap to loosen falling down around your upper arm. Seeing the opportunity arise his kisses moved over to your shoulder, swiping his tongue softly across it. Sending your stomach into a sea of flip-flops as he found your sweet spot. Noticing your reaction, he promptly did it again and soft sighs fell from your lips.

Grinding into you, the bulge in his pants was suddenly glaringly obvious and just the thought of him wanting you that much caused an exhilarated shudder to roll through you. Unhooking your hands from underneath his arms where they had been occupied clutching his strong back you pushed firmly on his chest. Causing him to lean back and stare adoringly as you reverently worked on untying his bow tie.

The poke-a-dot material slid seamlessly through the collar of his dress shirt, placing it on the console you set to work unfastening each of his buttons. All the while, the doctor planted soft kisses to the crown of your head, tracing his fingers in circular patterns along your lower back. Revealing the skin of his chest you marveled at the sight before you, so many months wondering what was under all these layers of clothes.

The Doctor was toned but at the same time he had a softness to him, which you found very much arousing. Sweeping kisses down his chest the Doctor groaned squeezing your waist. Hearing that sound caused the burning arousal between your thighs to peak.

Pulling you into him the Doctor slid his hands from your lower back and expertly unhooked your bra with surprising skill. The bra was discarded quickly onto the growing pile of clothes forgotten on the floor. Swooping down the Doctor surprised you by cupping the underside your breasts palming them gently, the sudden attention they received caused your nipples to grow erect.

Giving each of your breasts further attention he swiped his thumbs across each perked nipple and smirked as you gave an involuntary groan. Leaning down he brought your breast to his mouth laving it and sucking gently. Gently pushing he laid you down until your back was flush with the console. Instinctively you wrapped your legs around his slender hips inviting him closer.

In the heat of the moment you had firmly shut your eyes and titled your head back. The sensation of the doctor bumping his nose against you caused your eyes to open seeing him staring intently at you. His eyes sparkled with an air of mischief and adoration in the green glow of the console; he spoke for the first time since he confessed he loved you, “You are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined… You are all I want and all I need.”

Focusing his mouth back on yours he nipped teasingly at your lower lip causing a flicker of electricity to shoot through you. Your kisses and movements became quicker and much more heated, panting breaths filled the room and they sung in unison with the hum of the TARDIS.

The motion of you being scooped up caused you to squeal in surprise as the doctor lifted you and lowered you both to the floor. Using the pile of both your clothes as a barrier between your bare body and the cold metal. Leaning back on his haunches he unzipped each of your black boots and slid them off giving him access to do away with the rest of your clothing.

Kissing you deeply the urgency began to unfold and the doctor quickly unbuttoned your pants and slid the material of your jeans and black panties down your legs. Tossing them aside he unfastened the button of his form fitting slacks and pushed them down just enough for his hard cock to emerge.

Feeling yourself flush, your cheeks burned hot you reached forward and frantically pulled him down, tugging softly on his hair and nipping at his ear lobe. You whispered the words you have been aching to say for so long, “I need you too. _Right_. _Now_.” At that moment you could tell he was done for as he tried to stifle the growl that erupted from his throat but failed.

Supporting his weight with his left forearm he grabbed the base of his thick cock and rubbed it teasingly between your wet folds slicking himself up for easier entrance. Massaging gently he continued to entice you slipping himself in shallowly and then pulling back out. In frustration you gave a loud groan, the mischief flashed in his eyes again and he gave you a wink.

Then it happened, that moment you envisioned in your head all those nights laying in bed touching yourself, biting back moans and thinking of him. Sinking slowly into you agonizingly inch by inch the Doctor began to make love to you. A pleasured hiss escaped between his teeth as he pulled out and pushed back in.

Setting the pace he began to speed up and with each thrust you would move your hips up to meet his. Roughly you kneaded your fingers into his shoulders, arching your back off the ground whimpering. You have had other lovers before…but good bloody hell…this was the best sex of your life.

Slipping and swirling within you he racked your body with the force of his thrusts, shifting himself he threaded his hands underneath your knees and brought your feet off the floor. Holding you steady your arms fell to the sides as he continued to move within you, pausing briefly at his deepest point knocking the air from you.

Getting lost in the moment you reached down to touch yourself but instantly felt him playfully smack your hand away tuting at you. Then taking the initiative and placing his hand on your hip pushing firmly on your clit with his thumb he began to pleasure you further. You bucked your hips higher at his touch causing him to pant erratically. Rubbing circular motions pleasing you senseless he pressed in and drug himself out of your quivering pussy.

Adrenaline, sweet, sweet adrenaline, you wanted to thank it, cry to it, worship it as it heightened your senses and increased the intensity of the bliss that you were riding out at this moment. Desire, insanely fierce desire pushed you demanding that you take control and show him what _you_ could do.

Using the strength of your legs you pulled him close to you again, closing the gap between your bodies. Kissing him hotly reaching for his left shoulder you pushed urging him to lie on his back, agreeing, he rolled over taking you with him. Without him on top of you the room felt much cooler, the air hitting your sweat-covered body causing you to shiver. In response to your tremble warm hands explored up your thighs reaching your hips, grasping firmly encouraging you to proceed.

Rocking your hips back and forth your body lulled back in pleasure, supporting yourself on his thighs. Giving him a good view of himself sliding in and out of your drenched heat. Taking control you pull him all the way out and rub the underside of his cock up against your clit eliciting upward thrusts from him. Gently angling him you glide back down on him once again.

Glancing at the Doctor you almost loose yourself at the scene before you. Both his hands are firmly gripping your hips guiding you and holding onto your body for dear life. His jaw set in a firm line, face tipped back in utter euphoria grunting with each of your small movements. Deviating from your pace you perch yourself directly on top of him once again. Quickening your pace, he un-clenches his eyes to look at you. Aggressively slipping down onto his ridged shaft you watch as his mouth falls agape, eyes rolling back.

Rolling your hips counter clockwise, you appreciate his hips moving off the floor and meeting your body’s descent with upward thrusts. Cocking your head back you welcome the pleasure that is beginning to eat you up. The heat within your body ignites beginning to prickle your flesh; tingling sensations overwhelm you as you feel your orgasm advancing.

The Doctor’s drifting hands trail up your torso pulling your upper body down to him, the sudden intimacy making your head swim. Tangling yourself around him, your right arm comes to rest under his neck while your other hand grips his mussed hair. Heavy breaths coming from both of you fill your senses; his soft lips attack your neck with sloppy kisses. Stimulating you more you begin to cry out his name, shuddering as the fever of arousal rooted within you begins to blossom.

Then all at once you begin to see stars as your suck in a breath and let the orgasm take you. Burying your face in his neck your lips part as your euphoric cries fill the air. Falling with you the Doctor thrusts vigorously heaving boisterous moans, pulsing within you and filling you up. Out of breath you settle into him, soaking up every second of this moment and locking it safely away in the recesses of your mind.

Circular motions wind their way from the small of your back up between your shoulder blades, while soothing kisses trail across your forehead. Sighing contentedly you shift yourself causing him to pull out of you drawing a satisfied sharp intake of breath from the Doctor. Laying on your side you feel the itch of his tweed coat beneath you, stretching out and then relaxing you snuggle closer. Eyes closing in the inevitable sleepiness that comes with post coital bliss, you mutter, “Why do you keep tracing circles on me?”

The circular ministrations continue as you feel the rumble of a chuckle resonate from the Doctors chest. Pulling you closer he tucks your face into his neck and places his chin on top of your head. “The circles are letters… the Gallifreyan language is written in circular patterns…”

Continuing to explain you feel his hands begin to move in the animated way they do when he is filling your head with new information. “They are circles within circles, within circles, within circles… In this instance those circles, 16 to be exact, make up a very special string of words.”

Pecking the hollow of his throat your curiosity betrays you, “Oh? And what phrase is that Doctor?” Once more, he begins to chuckle and the sound of his joy makes your heartbeat falter and butterflies erupt in your stomach. “The word that I am writing is… _I love you_... my sweet, silly companion.” Enfolding you in a deeper hug you hum happily.

“Doctor…” You murmur feeling his body shift back in response to your words, looking up you meet his contemplative gaze. A smile spreads across your face, “Thank goodness for adrenaline.” Looking puzzled his eyes almost seem puppy like generating a laugh from you, “Because I don’t think I could stand you dancing around your feelings for me another moment longer.” Sighing in relief he kisses you deeply and envelops your body with his once more.

“I couldn’t agree more…” he whispers into your ear as you drift off into a deep sleep safely wrapped in his arms on the console room floor.


End file.
